


Someone You Loved

by xXHolmesInHidingXx



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Help, I just wanted fluff, I'm new to this dont judge me, M/M, based on a video
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 09:30:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17680865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXHolmesInHidingXx/pseuds/xXHolmesInHidingXx
Summary: Based on the gorgeous Parker/Quill video by my friend Brendazacian (yes, the same person I write the Sam/Dean fics for) and the song Someone You Loved by Lewis CapaldiQuill discovers that when he fell for Spiderman, it was in fact Peter Parker, and the two struggle to cope with their feelings towards each other.





	Someone You Loved

I let my guard down…

The sun was setting. I watched the day bleed into nightfall, wishing that I was by your side. You had loved me when I was hidden behind the suit. We had been each other’s everything. But when the truth was revealed you were disgusted by it. By me. 

I was Spiderman. I was Peter Parker, but I was also Spiderman. There was nothing different about how I was when I was in the suit, except that being hidden gave me more confidence. When I was in the suit I could love you without fear of discovery or of rejection. 

I was Peter Parker. And Peter Parker was Spiderman.

My life was far too secretive for the normal relationships that kids my age were getting into. I didn’t need an overly-clingy girlfriend who felt the need for constant validation and would check up on me 24/7. That would risk blowing my cover entirely.  
But then you came along, and everything seemed to change. I no longer cared about my cover, I no longer cared about anything but you. Your face and those beautiful eyes and the intensity they carried within them, all captivated me until I could think of little else. 

You were everything…

But I wanted more.

I wanted you. I wanted you to hold me. I wanted to be yours. These wants, these intensely desperate desires burned within me every moment that I was near you. Close but not close enough, I knew.  
So one night I decided to follow you. I put on my suit, because it would be less weird to have Spiderman following you than it would if it was a shy, awkward high school student who you’d only seen a couple times before. Of course, you’d never met Spiderman before either, but Spiderman was… different. He was famous. It wouldn’t matter as much to you. I shook that thought from my head and I followed you. I kept following you, keeping a safe distance away, until you went home and I did too, falling into bed to dreams of you. 

The same thing happened for almost a week before you finally confronted me over it. “C’mon, dude! Am I in danger or something? What’s going on?”

“N-nothing. I’m just… yknow, your friendly neighbourhood Spiderman.” I stammered, stopping in my tracks. 

“You’ve been following me for nearly a week now. Don’t think I didn’t notice.” You frowned, coming closer to me. I had to suppress a shiver when you stepped closer and let your fingertips brush over my mask. “I’ve always wondered what you look like behind this.” You admitted with a gleeful smile. I could see that you wanted to take it off, to reveal my identity. 

“Don’t.” I huffed, voice weak and breathy. “I’m not ready for people to know who I am yet.” 

You stopped instantly. Moved your hand away from my face, instead taking my hand. 

“Then they won’t. Walk with me? I wanna know why you've been following me.” 

So I did.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this was a thing that happened! Chapter two will be up next Wednesday, because I have enough ideas to make this into a multi chapter fic :) Hope you like it!


End file.
